I Will Find You and Bring You Back
by Doro-chan
Summary: Maka has had enough of the teasing, and when her only up stander, Soul Eater Evans, teases her, she runs away, but he didn't mean it! Going on an adventure, he goes off to find her. When Maka finds a friend to help her, will this help turn her fate, or is she destined for doom? Will Soul find Maka? Or will she be lost to him forever? Highschool AU SoMa Rated K for violence
1. Chapter 1: How Could You?

**Chapter: How Could** **You?****  
><strong>

**Hello my little bunnies! This is my first fanfic, so all flames and comments accepted.**

* * *

><p><strong>~M.P.O.V.~<strong>

As I was walking to my locker, a girl bumped me in the shoulder and all my textbooks fell. The girl looked back and it was the meanest girl in the school Tori Goto. She looked at me and snickered.

"Ooh. What happened? No muscle in your arms?" I was about ready to throw my books at her when someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was the boy who was always there for me when I needed it, the one of the most popular and good looking boys in mySoul Evans.

"You know Maka she is right. You are considered the weakest girl in the school." Tori smirked looking away tears pooling in my eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS SOUL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" I ran out of school crying, no knowing where I was going. When I stopped, I was far our of Death City. I looked around. All I saw was desert. _Oh Kami, where am I?, I thought._

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry it is short I have to go to sleep now. I promise to make it longer next time. *salutes* Until next time my dear bunnies!<strong>

**-Doro-Chan**


	2. Ch 2: Help From the Voice Inside My Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: The Help From the Voice Inside My Head<strong>

**~Maka's P.O.V~**

As I looked around, I notice I was in the middle of nowhere, _Dangit Maka, how could you be so stupid, _I thought. The sun was panting and the sand was being blown.

"Oh no how am I supposed to get back?" I facepalmed myself, this is going to be a LONG walk, but just then I heard a voice.

"I can help you find a way." I turned to the voice and saw a lady with long brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a bright white dress. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Hi." I said nervously. She giggled a silvery laugh.

"Why hello. It seems as if you need help." I nodded.

"I was called from the heavens to help you, I am Serena, you guardian angel/genie. I was told about your problem, Maka. Do you want to go back to Death City or go start somewhere fresh and anew?"

"Hmm.. So your saying, go back and face the pain, or go somewhere else and not have to face the bullying?" I asked hopefully.

"Exactly!"

"How does the Big Apple Sound?"

"It sound absolutely perfect!"

"Wait what about my stuff?"

"We gon' get you new stuff gurl!"

"When are we gonna go?"

"Now." Right when she spoke, a blinding white light surrounded us, and we were gone.

* * *

><p>Sorry it is so short, but until next time my dear bunnies!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Where Am I?

**HEY! HEY! I love all the enthusiasm and excitement from Lillyrd and Crazy and Random Child! My internet started working just in time! I watched Trinity Seven last night and I loved it!Well anyways, on to the story, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters! The only thing that I own from this story is the plot. **

**Chapter 3: Where Am I?**

* * *

><p>~Soul's P.O.V.~<p>

(During chapter 1)

I was sitting in a dark room, all I saw was a screening in front of me. I realized what was going on. I narrowed my eyes in anger. Tori was bullying Maka, then supposedly "I" came up and supported her. I growled. I tried to stand up, but I realized I was chained to a wall. Dangit, how am I supposed to get out. I sat down

.

"This is so not cool." I sat there for a couple of minutes pondering how to get out. I looked around for any sharp items. Nothing. Then all of a sudden, I heard a crash and a blinding white light. I saw Black*Star.

"Mwahahaha! Don't worry Soul! Your god is here to save you!" He smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea. Whatever. Can you get me outta chains?" I asked. He walked over to me and took out a dagger.

"WHOA DUDE! DON'T KIL-" I looked at Black*Star and saw him cutting at my chains. He finally got me out several minutes later.

"Let's go Soul!"

"Uhhhh. Where exactly are we?"

"Los Angeles."

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!" I shouted. I walked over the broken wall and stepped outside. I breathed in the fresh air.

"Let's go Soul!" It was probably about 4'o clock right now. We walked until 8. We sat down on a curbside. I looked up and looked at the stars. I remembered what I saw earlier. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach.

"Why hello boys!" Black*Star and I turned around. We saw two identical ladies. Long brown hair with a short and tight red dresses.

"Waddya want?" Black*Star asked.

"We wanted to play a little game with you." They said in unison. We looked at them suspiciously.  
>"Let's do a quiz. If you guess right, you can go, but it you don't there will be <em>special<em> consequences._"_

Consequences was said kind of differently, but I couldn't tell in which tone. Black*Star cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do this."

"Now tell us, where is Maka Albarn?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

"Too late. Time for your punishment." They licked their lips. They held their hands up the sky and said something I didn't understand. All of a sudden, a red light surrounded them. They had blood red eyes, their bodies turned a orangish color, and they had claws about 4 inches long.

"Hello, our names is Katrina and we have come to destroy you." They said with a creepy tone.

"RUN!" I yelled. We ran as fast as we could. When we got really far away, wings sprouted out of their backs that looked like long flames. They came at us with their claws.

"You boys can't run for long, we will soon get to eat you!" They said hungrily. They turned their heads away for a brief second, but when they looked back, we were gone. We ran inside a gun shop. I grabbed an AK-47 and I threw an AK-97 to Black*Star. We grabbed some bullets and put them in the barrel. We stepped out of the shop.

"There they are!" The Katrinas shouted. When they came close to us, I held up my gun and shot them. Black*Star shot the other Katrina. We nailed them both in the stomach. They screeched and fell to the floor.

"THAT WAS OUR LAST LIVES MORONS!" They yelled in unison. Then their bodies dissolved. We heard clapping behind us and turned around. Standing behind us was our homeroom teacher, Proffessor Stein.

"You boys did so well. Well anyways, we have to get back to Death City. Using that." He said motioning to the truck behind him.

"You boys ready to get back?"

"HECK YEA!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today bunnies! Have a good day! *Salutes* until next time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: 9 Years Ago

Okay okay! I will be able to update more now! Yayayayayay. Anyways, let us get onto the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and all dat stuff.

Chapter 4: Dunno What Ta Call Dis

* * *

><p>Maka's POV<p>

When we came to New York, I popped up at an amazing penthouse. Serena and I stepped in the elevator and we waited 36 floors just to get to the we got to the penthouse we had a 120 inch HD flatscreen tv, with a purple bean couch. The walls were a light teal with a metal floor. I looked at the stairs which were spiraling around an emerald green lava lamp. I squealed in delight. I hugged Serena.

"Oh my gosh Serena! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" I said. She smiled at me with genuine.

"Don't worry, this is just to help you!" She said. I looked at the clock which said that it was 10:00. I yawned.

"Tired?" Serena questioned. I nodded. She pointed at the staircase.

"That away to your bedroom!" I nodded I walked up the stairs and collapsed on something that looked like a bed and fell asleep.

-Serena's POV-

That girl doesn't suspect a thing, when she doesn't expect it, I will get my revenge, I thought back to 9 years ago.

~9 years ago-

_I swooped down from a tree and saw Kami, the woman who destroyed my parents._

_"Oh hello Kami," I said with a sneer, " How has life, wait don't answer, you don't have much time left anyways." I saw a little girl standing behind her who had ash blonde hair and emerald green eyes, Kami motioned her to go run, but the girl ranaway to a tree behind us. My claws grew out and I growled._

_"Well hello, Serena, long time no see, I see you have come to make me pay a price." She said calmly, " well too bad, it won't happen." She pulled a dagger out of her purse. She dropped her purse and glared at me. We circled each other and glared. I charged first and I snagged my claws on her shirt and it made a gash in her arm. Right when I got really close, she sliced at my arm and she cut off the bottom half of it. My arm fell off and smoke came out of it. I screamed in pain. While I was distracted, she ran at me she and swept my legs from under me. I fell to the floor, and she stabbed me in the stomach, the blood gushed out and she ran off. I used up my first life._

_"I will get you back!" I screeched._

-Back to present time!-

I grinned with an evil grin and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Sorry it is short! I would like to have a Beta reader, if you could PM whether or not you want to, the next time I post, the beta reader will be announced.<p>

FYI This is a competition, whoever has the best stories will be chosen.

*salutes* Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Death City and Kid's Rage?

**Hai everyone! Happy almost Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one will be long because I have music to motivate me and I have no class or homework today ^.^ Enjoy!**

**I would again like to thank Lillyrd and yu-gi****-ohlove03 for being enthusiastic readers!**

**Also don't forget, I am looking for a beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my beautifully evil Ocs and plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Death City and Kid's Rage?<strong>

-Soul's POVV-

As we drove back, it was awfully quiet. My phone was out of battery, which was so not cool. We finally got to Professor Stein's home. Checked my watch, _11:40_.

"You boys can manage walking by yourselves, can't you?" Professr Stein asked. Black*Star and I nodded.

"Good, now shoo." he said waving his hand dissmissively. We wave good bye and looked at each other.

"C ya Soul."

"C ya man." we said our goodbyes and walked separate ways. On the way back, I HAD TO pass by Kid's house, just to get home. Right when I passed the door, I hard a door open, I looks in the direction the sound came from. Standing there was an EXTREMELY pissed Kid.

"Oh _Soul _is back." he said with venom. I looked into his eye and saw anger and hatred. He walked up to me with deadly calm. Uh oh. I tried to back away, but I couldn't move. He punched me in the face, you could hear my nose dislocate and my nose started bleeding.

"Maka trusted you and you broke that trust. Why should we consider you a friend? Tell me why. Right when he was going to kick the place where the sun don't shine, Liz, his girlfriend came running out.

"Kid don't hurt him!" his foot stopped an inch away.

"Why? He needs to feel the pain Maka did."

Kid calm down, let him explain everything."

"Fine." Kid picked me up and carried me into his house. Liz ran into the kitchen and grabbed ice pack. When she came back into the livng room, she went over to where i was sitting. She punched me in the nose and it went back into place. She cleaned up the blood and gave me the icepack. I put on my face. Liz pointed at me with a menacing look in her eye.

"Explain. Now." She demanded. I explained everything.

"I don't believe it." They said in unison.

"Do you guys really think that I am that type of person?" They tapped their chins. They shook their head. I raised my eyebrows, my expression saying , Do you believe me now?

"Can you guys help me find her, please. I need your help."

"Fine. We will help. Now go home and sleep." I nodded and Kid led me to the door. He waved goodbye. I waved back and he closed the door. That night I slept with a smile on my face, dreaming of all the possible futures of me finding Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, maybe I lied, sort of. It is one of my longest. Now remember, I am looking for that beta reader! Until next time!<strong>

**-Doro-chan**


End file.
